Dieu aussi a ses faiblesses
by PinguCat
Summary: Des nouveaux voisins viennent d'emménager. Mais comment ceux-ci vont bouleverser la vie d'Erik Lensherr à jamais?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà maintenant des semaines que j'hésite mais maintenant je me lance !

Voici donc ma _**toute première fiction** _ sur un de mes couples favoris : _Erik et Charles_ des X-men ! Avec un peu de Raven, Hank, Moira et Alex ( *_* )

Je vous présente ici un univers _totalement alternatif._ J'espère que ça vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! Toutes critiques constructives est bonne à prendre :-)

Enjoy !

* * *

La première fois qu'il le vit, Erik se trouvait sur le perron de sa maison de banlieue chic. La maison d'à côté venait d'être vendue et il observait les nouveaux venus, un couple, rentrer caisses et divers meubles dans la maison.

L'allemand espérait que cette fois ci, il n'y aurait pas un gamin qui viendrais toquer tous les week-ends pour le ballon perdu dans son jardin.

Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et osa un dernier regard vers ses nouveaux voisins, ceux-ci avaient l'air épuisé de leur déménagement. Le couple se tenait face à leur nouvelle demeure, tout sourire, un verre de citronnade fraîche dans les mains. Erik avait déjà vu cette femme, il en était sûr ! Peut-être une de ses nombreuses fans, encore, se dit-il. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus, c'est le sourire timide qu'abordais le jeune homme qui avait tourné sa tête dans sa direction. Malgré que la nuit tombait, il put l'observé distinctement et fut troublé par la classe naturel que dégageait le brun. Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier poser sur l'appui de fenêtre en rentra.

\- Ha ouai, plutôt mignon !

\- De quoi tu parles Raven ?

La jeune fille se pencha un peu plus vers la fenêtre afin de mieux détailler le jeune couple

\- Du nouveau voisin, tiens !

Erik n'y fit pas attention et monta directement dans sa chambre, il croisa Hank qui lui souhaita la bonne nuit.

Hank et Raven étaient ses meilleurs amis et, également, ses colocataires. Il ne fut pas longtemps pour que la chambre occupé par Raven devienne la chambre de Raven et Hank. Ca ne déplaisait pas à Erik qui, de nature très solitaire, passais plus de soirée avec lui-même qu'auparavant. Il en avait bien besoin, surtout en ce moment. Il avait accumulé beaucoup trop de retard sur son travail. Erik était auteur et, à son plus grand étonnement, le succès l'avait directement pris au cou. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce succès, il faut dire que son style était assez particulier. En réalité, il écrivait des romans érotiques et ceux-ci avaient un énorme succès auprès des adolescentes, qui découvraient leur sexualité, mais également auprès des ménagères qui s'offraient le plaisir de fantasmer.

Voilà maintenant 2 ans qu'il écrivait ces livres, et on lui en demandait encore plus.

Après une rapide douche, Erik se faufila dans son lit. Avant de rejoindre Morphée, il espéra que son agent allais accepter sa demande de vacances, il en avait vraiment besoin !

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, Erik prenais son café sur le perron, profitant de l'air frais du matin. Il s'assit sur le petit banc en allumant sa cigarette. Il entendit une voiture démarrer, le nouveau voisin fit un dernier signe de main à sa femme et parti en direction du centre-ville. La femme s'apprêta à rentrer quand elle aperçue Erik. Elle se figea un instant et marcha dans sa direction.

\- Moira ! fit Erik une fois que la jeune femme arriva à sa hauteur. Et bien, tu étais plus enjouée la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue.

\- Bonjour Erik. Je t'avoue que je suis surprise de te voir ici !

Erik, qui n'avait pas pris la peine de se lever, tira sur sa cigarette.

\- J'habite ici. Mais, je te demanderais de ne pas ébruiter cette info car je tiens à ma vie privée.

\- Très bien ! J'ai aussi quelque chose à te demander, commença Moira, on ne s'est jamais vu d'accord ? On ne se connaît ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam !

Moira était plus que sérieuse, Erik en fut étonné mais acquiesça silencieusement. La jeune femme le remercia et rentra chez elle. Il savait qu'il l'a connaissait ! Elle faisait bien partie de ses groupies qui avait attendu des heures devant son hôtel, lors de la promo d'un de ses livres, afin d'obtenir un autographe.

Erik écrasa sa cigarette, rentra et décida de passer un coup de fil à son agent.

\- Erik!

\- Salut Alex ! Tu as eu mon e-mail ?

\- Erik, commença Alex, ça risque de poser problème.

\- Rho Alex tu ne peux pas me refuser ça… En 2 ans, je n'ai pas eu un seul moment pour moi ! Je sors des livres tous les 2 mois, toujours à succès… J'aimerais pouvoir respirer à nouveau tu vois…

\- D'accord, d'accord Erik… combien de temps ?

\- Quelques mois… 3 ou 4 ?

\- Putain Erik…

\- Alex ! Ça fait 2 ans que je n'ai pas eu un seul week-end, merde !

\- D'accord, fit Alex après un long soupir. A une condition… Envoie-moi quelques écrits de temps en temps, histoire de calmer les ardeurs de ses femmes. Tu sais, des écrits de tes scènes torrides.

\- Parfait !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Erik raccrocha. Il possédait un tas de dossier à lui envoyer. Même si, ceux-ci étaient en réalité des brouillons, il savait que ça ferait le bonheur de plus d'une femme.

* * *

Après avoir passé toute l'après-midi dans le bureau à imprimer ces écrit afin de les envoyer à Alex, Erik entendis la sonnette, tout de suite suivi par les pas précipité de Raven.

Après 10 minutes à classer correctement ses écrits, Erik se décida à rejoindre le salon.

\- Ha Erik ! fit Raven en se levant du fauteuil. Je te présente nos nouveaux voisins.

Les 2 invités se leva à leur tour et se tourna pour faire face à Erik. Moira avait déjà la main tendu vers lui.

\- Bonjour, je suis Moira

\- Erik, dit-il en lui serrant la main

Moira le sonda du regard et Erik la regarda d'un air entendu

\- Et moi c'est Charles

Erik lui tendit la main et Charles la serra.

\- Enchanté Charles, souffla Erik

L'allemand troublé par le bleu azur si profond de ses yeux qu'il ne remarqua pas que son interlocuteur essaya de desserrer leur main. Il l'a retira tandis que le brun ria légèrement. Quel son délicieux, se dit-il.

\- Nous t'attendions justement Erik ! Nos invités nous ont apporté de délicieux cookies !

\- Fait maison, rajouta Charles, un merveilleux sourire sur son visage.

\- Et bien, je vais faire du café, fit Erik. Installons-nous dans la salle à manger, nous serons plus à l'aise.

Le café était servi, les cookies se grignotais facilement tellement ils étaient bon et tout le monde riait de bon cœur.

\- Je suis contente d'avoir des voisins aussi cool, fit Raven, les anciens n'étaient vraiment pas sympas ! Leurs enfants étaient tellement mal élevés ! vous n'avez pas encore d'enfant rassurez-moi ?

Raven, ou bien l'art de se mêler de la vie privée des gens.

\- Oh non non, commença Moira qui rougissait

\- Nous préférons nous marier avant, finit Charles en regardant amoureusement Moira.

\- Ho vous allez vous mariez ! s'enthousiasma Raven, les mains plaquées sur son visage d'excitation

\- Dans 3 mois, fin septembre, répondis Moira tout aussi enthousiaste

Alors que les 2 femmes, qui se faisaient face, parlaient robe, fleurs et autre préparatifs, Erik regarda Charles. Celui-ci s'amusa de l'enthousiasme des 2 femmes.

\- Félicitations !

\- Oh merci, s'embruma le brun, vous êtes mariés aussi ?

\- Raven et moi ? rigola Erik, oh non non ! C'est ma meilleur amie et une parfaite colocataire. Mais j'espère qu'Hank va bientôt la marié car là, c'est sûr, elle va devenir insupportable. D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, vous allez bientôt le rencontrer

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci fit son apparition. Raven se précipita pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Hank je te présente Charles et Moira, nos nouveaux voisins ! celui-ci leur serra la main chaleureusement. Ils vont se marier !

Raven regarda Hank les yeux remplis d'espoir qu'il ne remarqua pas et vola un cookie en lançant un joyeux « félicitation ». Hank s'excusa vite et fila déjà dans son ancienne chambre qui est devenu son bureau.

\- Raven, fit Moira qui avait remarqué sa mine déconfite, j'ai vu vos magnifiques rosier dans le jardin. Pouvez-vous me donner des conseils ?

L'intéressée accepta avec enthousiasme et elles se dirigèrent dans le jardin, laissant les 2 hommes seuls.

\- Encore un peu de café ? proposa Erik

Charles tendis sa tasse en guise de réponse. Les 2 hommes profitèrent du calme pour siroter leur café, se lançant quelques fois un regard. Erik aurait parié que celui-ci rougissait derrière sa tasse. Erik décida de rompre le silence

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie Charles ?

\- Et bien, je commence un nouveau travail en septembre prochain à l'université d'Oxford. En tant que professeur de génétique.

\- Waw… rien de marrant, rigola Erik. Vous apprécieriez surement Hank ! Il est chercheur à l'université et passe des heures dans son bureau transformé en laboratoire de savant fou… ce qui est flippant !

Charles ria avec lui de bon cœur. Erik avala une nouvelle gorgée de café.

\- Ho, dis Charles en se levant, je vois que vous avez un échiquier.

Charles traversa le salon et atterrit dans le bureau d'Erik

\- Quel bonne vue !

\- Je l'ai remarqué dès que vous êtes sorti d'ici tout à l'heure, lui souria Charles

\- Une petite partie ?

Charles accepta avec grand plaisir, mais alors qu'ils s'installaient, Moira apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Mon chéri, nous devons y aller, nous avons encore du boulot à la maison

\- Oui tu as raison, fit Charles, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Raven et Erik accompagnèrent leurs invités à la porte. Moira et Raven étant encore en pleine discussion mariage, Erik remercia Charles de leur venue et souhaita la bienvenue dans le quartier.

\- Merci à vous, vous me devez une partie d'échecs, répondis Charles tout sourire

\- Tu peux venir quand tu veux !

Charles ria doucement et fut content du « tu » que le polonais avait utilisé.

\- Et n'hésite pas si tu as besoin d'aide pour les fleurs, lança Raven alors que le couple s'en allait.

\- Ho ils sont adorable, fit Raven une fois la porte fermée.

Erik débarrassa la table tandis que Raven s'enthousiasma un peu trop de ces nouveaux venus

\- Ho Erik ! J'ai oubliée de te dire, Hank et moi partons dans 1 mois en vacances. Nous partons à Cuba pendant 3 semaines

\- Enfin des vacances, s'enthousiasma Erik

* * *

Un mois était déjà passer, un mois qu'ils faisaient régulièrement des parties d'échecs dans le bureau d'Erik. C'était devenu une sorte de rituel pour eux. Au début, ils se voyaient tous les 2-3 jours, Charles ne voulant pas embêter son nouvel ami. Mais une fois que celui-ci annonça qu'il avait du temps libre jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Charles venait tous les jours, à l'heure du thé avec toujours divers gourmandises faites maison. Les 2 hommes appréciaient beaucoup la compagnie de l'autre. Lors de leur partie d'échec, ils avaient pour habitude de s'enfermer, au grand désespoir de Raven. Celle-ci adorait questionner Charles sur l'avancée des préparatifs du mariage, il répondait toujours poliment mais n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre Erik pour leur partie quotidienne

Ca y est, l'avion pour Cuba allait décoller. Erik fit un dernier signe à Hank et Raven qui s'éloignait dans l'aéroport.

Une fois à la maison, il prépara l'enveloppe avec 2 de ses écrits à envoyer à Alex. 2 d'un coup, se dit-il, avec ça, il va me lâcher pour un petit temps ! Il se prépara un café et décida d'aller bouquiner dans son bureau.

Au bout de quelques heures, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Charles. Pile à l'heure.

La partie d'échecs venait de se finir, Erik avait encore une fois gagné.

\- Les questions incessante de Raven me manquerait presque, ria Charles, vite rejoins par Erik

\- Tu rigoles ! Je suis enfin en vacances

\- Erik, voudrais-tu diner chez moi demain soir ?

La question le pris de cours, jamais il n'avait été invité chez Charles.

\- Moira est partie pour le boulot et reviens après demain, je me sens un peu seul au diner. Maintenant qu'on est 2, je serai ravi de cuisinier pour toi, déclara Charles. Et bien sûr, je possède également un échiquier, dit-il tout sourire

\- J'apporte le vin alors, souria Erik.

Après avoir convenu de l'heure, Charles le quitta.

* * *

Le lendemain, après avoir enfiler sa chemise bleu marine, Erik se demanda pourquoi il avait une boule au ventre. Se retrouver en tête à tête avec Charles, autre que devant un échiquier, le stressais. Dès qu'il était en sa présence, Erik se sentait étrangement bien et plus rien autour ne comptais. Plusieurs fois, il s'était perdu dans les yeux bleus du jeune homme. Chaque fois, Charles rougissait et Erik se délectait de ce spectacle. Leurs parties d'échecs quotidienne trainais de plus en plus en longueur, comme si aucun des 2 hommes ne voulaient que la partie se finisse. Et une fois que Charles s'en allait, Erik avait une étrange impression de vide.

Une bouteille de vin rouge à la main, Erik prit une profonde inspiration et sonna à la porte. Charles lui ouvrit, un large sourire aux lèvres

\- Que tu es élégant ! Entre !

L'intéressé ne se fit pas attendre et suivi son hôte. La délicieuse odeur qui embaumait l'air lui caressa les narines.

\- Mmmh canard laqué ? Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, déclara Erik

Pour toute réponse, Charles lui sourit et l'invita à s'assoir directement à table.

Alors que Charles s'affairait dans la pièce d'à côté, en cuisine, Erik servait le vin. En attendant son hôte, Erik apprécia la décoration très épurée de la maison. Sans aucun doute, Charles et Moira avait bon goût. Charles arriva avec 2 assiettes, les posa et s'assit face à Erik.

\- Avant de commencer, j'ai… un rituel, s'embruma Charles

Erik haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête. Charles rougit, joignit ses mains et baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Erik fut surpris, d'abord par le geste et ensuite par le fait qu'il trouvait son ami incroyablement sexy comme cela.

\- _Bénissez-nous seigneur, bénissez ce repas, ceux qui l'ont préparé et procurer du pain à ceux qui n'en ont pas. Ainsi soit-il._

Charles releva la tête et souhaita le bon appétit.

Alors que les 2 hommes mangeaient goulument, Charles remarqua l'étonnement qui n'avait pas quitté son ami depuis le début du repas.

\- Ça fait toujours cet effet la, commença Charles, quand on ne s'y attend pas.

\- Je ne te juge pas, tu es mon ami.

\- J'en suis ravi ! Santé mon ami. Charles leva son verre pour accompagner ses dires. Ils firent cogner leur verre et burent une longue gorgée

\- Mais, fit Erik entre 2 bouchées, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je voulais te reconvertir à la religion, ria Charles.

\- Ho tu n'y serais jamais arrivé, dit Erik en riant de bon cœur. J'ai déjà commis beaucoup trop de pêchés !

Les 2 hommes rirent doucement. Erik buva à nouveau une longue gorgée qui vida son verre. Charles, en tant que parfait hôte, lui remplit directement.

\- Charles c'était divinement bon ! fit Erik une fois son assiette vide

\- J'espère que tu as de la place pour le dessert, souria Charles. J'ai fait des cookies, je sais que tu les adores !

La soirée était bien avancée, les 2 jeunes hommes étaient en pleine partie d'échecs. Charles menait la partie.

\- Tu es si mystérieux, lança Erik après avoir pris un pion à Charles.

Pour toute réponse, Charles leva les yeux du plateau et les plongea dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité, Charles rougit.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, commença Erik en buvant son 4ème verre de vin de la soirée, pour t'avouer, jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de toi. Je veux dire… _la religion_ , et tout ça…

\- Oui j'imagine, ria Charles.

Charles quant à lui, avait remplacé le vin par de l'eau.

\- Tu peux me questionner, continua-t-il en se calant dans son fauteuil.

Erik fit de même et porta à nouveau son verre à sa bouche.

\- En quoi cela consiste ? Je veux dire, comment es-tu investi ?

\- Et bien, c'est rien de bien méchant tu sais, je vais à la messe tous les dimanches, je récite le bénédicité, je prie avant d'aller dormir. Et … j'ai certaine convictions religieuse qui me tienne à cœur

Charles détourna le regard, il était un peu gêné de parler de ça avec Erik. En réalité, c'est la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'une personne ayant les mêmes convictions que lui. Quand il annonçait la couleur aux gens, la plupart ne comprenait pas, ce qui était terriblement insultant.

\- Du genre ? fit Erik en vidant son verre

\- Le mariage est pour moi une étape importante dans la vie d'autrui. S'offrir à l'autre aux yeux de Dieu est tellement _magique et symbolique_ … se dire oui pour la vie et avoir la bénédiction du saint tout puissant est quelque chose de très important à mes yeux. J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Moira, qui partage les mêmes valeurs que moi. Cela fait maintenant 6 ans et nous avons hâte de nous présenter à Dieu le 29 septembre.

Erik se figea, bien sûr… il comprit maintenant mieux le comportement de Moira le lendemain de leur emménagement.

\- Attend attend, fit Erik qui s'était relevé dans son fauteuil, _tu n'as jamais couché avec Moira_ ?

Charles devins aussi rouge qu'une tomate et répondis par la négative. Erik n'en revenait pas… Erik se servit un verre de vin et bu son verre à grande lampée, le remplis à nouveau et se leva. Il se dirigea difficilement vers l'entrée. Il avait besoin d'air. Et d'une cigarette. L'alcool lui était déjà bien monté à la tête. Il alluma sa cigarette. Il voyait déjà trouble quand Charles le rejoignit.

\- Erik écoute, je comprends que tu ne partages pas mes convictions, commença-t-il

\- Non non, le coupa Erik, je n'ai vraiment aucun problème avec ça, tu sais… j'avais besoin d'air c'est tout.

Erik finis sa cigarette et son verre par la même occasion. Les 2 hommes rentrèrent et Erik alla instinctivement remplir son verre de vin.

\- Je crois que tu as trop bu mon ami, ria Charles. La 2ème bouteille est vide.

Erik, qui ne tenais plus très bien debout, ria de bon cœur, se retenant d'une main au mur.

\- Je vais te raccompagné, lui dit Charles.

\- Attend

Erik but d'une traite son dernier verre et le posa

\- Je vais y aller, ça va aller.

Il sortit de la maison, Charles sur ces talons. Malgré que sa maison se trouve à coté, il avait du mal à trouver correctement son chemin. Il riait de bon cœur en se tenant les côtes. Charles attrapa le bras de l'allemand et le passa sur ses épaules et mis son bras autour de sa taille. Arrivé sur le perron, il fit assoir Erik sur le banc.

\- Ou sont tes clés ?

Erik lui montra un petit enfoncement un peu au-dessus de la porte, Charles y glissa sa main et trouve une petite boite avec un double de clés.

Il glissa Erik dans son lit, en ayant pris soin de le déshabiller. Erik ria à nouveau.

\- Écoute, ça deviens très gênant tu sais… tu…tu te fous de moi Erik !

Erik s'arrêta aussitôt, il attrapa la main de son ami et le tira pour qu'il s'asseye sur le lit.

\- Non, fit-il, absolument pas. Je respecte tout, tout ce que tu m'as dit… C'est… étrange pour moi, je l'admets, mais je t'accepte pour ce que tu es Charles.

Erik plongea son regard dans les yeux de Charles, il aimait beaucoup trop ces yeux bleu pour lui mentir. Soudain, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Hé, fit Charles en posant sa main sur celle d'Erik, tout va bien ?

Erik sourit timidement et posa sa main libre sur la joue incroyablement douce de Charles qui rosit légèrement à ce contact.

\- Tu es tellement _bon et pur_ Charles, tu mérites tout le bonheur du monde. Tu mérites que l'on te respecte totalement…

Charles rougit encore plus. Voir son ami dans cet état, perdant contrôle de lui-même, n'était pas habituel.

Erik qui s'entait la gêne de son ami, retira sa main et, l'alcool aidant lui avoua :

\- _J'ai couché avec Moira…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Oui**

Voilà la suite de ma fiction : )

Je vous remercie du temps que vous allez consacrer à la lecture de ce chapitre :-D

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis : ) C'est toujours plaisant !

* * *

La révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe. Charles avait lâché la main d'Erik et demeurait silencieux. Il se dit que la soirée n'aurait absolument pas dû se terminer de cette façon. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Comment était-ce possible ? Moira, cette femme qu'il aimait depuis 6 ans avec cet homme, son ami, rencontré il y a un mois… Il sentit une pointe douloureuse au cœur l'envahir, il se sentait tellement trahi, humilié, blessé…

\- Comment ça ? finit-il par articuler

Erik ressentit le désespoir dans sa voix. Il regretta aussitôt son aveu mais Charles devait savoir. Cette femme lui mentait au quotidien et Erik ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça plus longtemps. Charles le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Répond moi Erik !

Le ton du jeune homme était plus froid. Erik releva la tête vers lui, les effets de l'alcool se dissipaient. Il croisa le regard de son interlocuteur, triste et emplis de larmes.

\- C'est arrivé qu'une fois, i mois… Je ne la connaissais pas, je ne connaissais pas la situation.

Charles perçut la culpabilité dans sa voix. _Bien sûr, il avait raison_ … comment pouvait-il en vouloir à lui ? La situation, comme il le dit, lui était inconnu.

Il le remercia de son honnêteté et retourna chez lui.

Erik n'avais pas essayé de le retenir, cela ne servait à rien, il le savait. Il s'en voulu de lui avoir balancé ça en pleine poire, _quel genre d'ami fait ça_ ? Il se leva et frappa de toutes ses forces dans le mur. Pour toute consolation, il se dit que Charles méritait mieux… _tellement mieux_ ! Un « merde » des plus élégants sortit de sa gorge quand il se rendit compte qu'il saignait. Il alla soigner sa main, quelques égratignures… rien de grave mais un bandage ornait sa main désormais. Il alla se recouché et c'est le cœur rempli de culpabilité qu'il s'endormit. Mais il préférait tellement savoir Charles seul que mal accompagnée.

* * *

Charles attendais, il était rentré chez lui et c'était simplement assis à la table de la salle à manger, les mains jointes face à lui, son menton appuyé dessus et attendais. _Une heure, deux peut-être même trois_ … Des centaines et milliers d'images affluaient son esprit. Il imaginait comment tout était arrivé. Il imaginait Moira dans les bras musclé d'Erik, lui faisant l'amour et la faisant gémir. _Ses gémissements qui auraient dû être pour lui_ , lors de leur première nuit de noces. Il avait attendu, _lui,_ avant de goûter au plaisir charnel. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus imaginer toucher cette femme. _Il en avait pourtant tant rêvé_ … et n'avais jamais céder à la tentation. Il faisait chambre à part jusqu'au mariage, il savait que c'était mieux. Ils avaient dormi une fois ensemble et avaient failli céder. Tous les 2. Malgré que la Bible lui interdisait pas mal de choses, Charles avait déjà goûte au plaisir solitaire. Il en avait honte, à chaque fois, et se punissait lui-même par la suite, mais il recommençait. Mais jamais, _au grand jamais_ , il aurait succombé au sexe avant le mariage. Moira devrait bientôt arriver maintenant. Il entendit la clé se tournée dans la serrure et ferma les yeux. Ses images l'affluèrent à nouveau et il crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma et des pas se rapprochèrent.

\- Ho bonjour mon amour, lança Moira joyeuse, tu es matinal !

\- Moira, assied toi. Je dois te parler

Charles ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux de la femme qui lui faisait face. Celle-ci s'exécuta.

\- Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi

\- J'ai passé la soirée avec Erik

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi vite. Elle avait peur d'avoir compris. Et c'est quand elle croisa le regard embrumé de Charles qu'elle compris : _il lui avait dit_. Elle baissa la tête et ses mains devinrent tout de suite très intéressantes.

\- Pourquoi ? fit Charles après une longue inspiration

\- Charles…

\- Je pensais qu'on était pareil, toi et moi… Et je me rends compte que je ne te connais pas. J'ai honte pour toi. Tu as usé et souillé ton corps auprès d'un homme pour qui le sexe est synonyme de récréation ! Alors c'est ça pour toi l'amour?

\- Mes fautes sont impardonnable, je le sais Charles. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

\- Bien sûr que non je ne peux pas comprendre, coupa Charles. Je me réservais pour toi et j'étais heureux comme ça !

\- Gouter au sexe est une expérience magique Charles. Essayons-le à 2, tu comprendras mieux, osa Moira

\- Non, hurla Charles en tapant du poing sur la table, tu me dégoûtes et je te méprise pour ce que tu as fait ! Je ne renoncerais pas à mes convictions justes pour une partie de plaisir, je pensais que tu le savais ! Je pensais que c'était pareil pour toi… Oui ta faute est impardonnable, Charles se raidit, attend… tu as dit « mes fautes » ?

Moira devint écarlate. Charles compris de suite. _Elle ne l'avait pas trompé qu'une fois avec Erik_. Il posa sa tête dans ses mains et soupira.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, finit-il par dire en se levant. Je vais faire un tour, je reviens pour le déjeuner et je ne veux plus rien voir de toi dans cette maison.

\- Charles, sanglota Moira, je n'ai nulle part où aller…

\- Va au diable ! cracha Charles

Charles pris sa veste et sortit, laissant Moira seule avec ses larmes.

* * *

Voilà maintenant 1 semaine que Hank et Raven étaient parti et 1 semaine depuis l'incident avec Charles. Il n'avait pas revu son ami depuis cette soirée. Alors qu'il fumait sa cigarette, il avait vu Moira, la mine horrible, quitter sa maison avec 3 grosses valises. Elle lui avait lancé un regard mauvais avant de démarrer en trombe. Il avait brisé ce couple, il le savait bien. La culpabilité l'avait rongé encore plus quand il vit Charles rentré chez lui quelques instant après sans même un regard pour lui.  
Il regrettait tellement que Raven ne soit pas là. Il aurait voulu savoir comment il pouvait aider son ami. D'habitude, les femmes savent mieux y faire pour ça.

Et il se sentait terriblement seul depuis 1 semaine. La présence de Charles lui manquait. Ces parties d'échec, ces yeux d'un bleu profond, ces regards en coins, sa façon élégante de se tenir… _Charles lui manquait_. Terriblement. Erik avait besoin de le voir, de le faire sourire, de sentir sa main se poser sur son bras quand ils riaient de bon cœur. Un sentiment étrange l'envahissait de tout son être depuis le premier jour ou son regard avait croisé celui de Charles. Jamais Erik ne s'était accordé le plaisir de tombé amoureux. Jamais. Et jusque-là, ça lui avait bien réussi. Il n'avait eu que des histoires sans lendemain et jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une de celle-ci allait le bouleversé autant. Couché avec Moira avait été, clairement, _la pire de ses expériences._ Rien n'avait été bon avec elle, ça avait été un fiasco total. La jeune femme, quant à elle, n'avait pas l'air du même avis. S'il avait su le mal que ça aurait fait à Charles, jamais il ne l'aurait touché.

S'en était assez ! Il fallait qu'il le voie, savoir qu'il va bien.

\- Charles, je sais que tu es la, toqua Erik, ouvre moi ! … **Charles !**

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Charles plus que mal en point. Il portait un vieux t-shirt rempli de taches, un boxer et un peignoir complétement démodé. Une barbe de quelques jours ornait son si beau visage et des vilains cernes violacés surplombaient ses pommettes.

\- Mon dieu Charles

\- A quoi tu t'attendais, cracha-t-il

Charles ouvrit la porte en grand et invita l'autre à rentrer. Il alla directement à la cuisine, ou Erik remarqua la tonne de vaisselle sale éparpillé çà et là. Il remarqua également toutes les bouteilles de vin vide près de la poubelle. Charles ouvrit une bouteille et s'en servit un verre.

\- Dis-moi, tu es sur que… _Dieu_ accepte tout ça ? fit Erik en désignant les bouteilles vide

\- Les écritures saintes n'interdissent pas l'alcool. L'alcool n'est pas marqué par le pêché. L'ivresse par contre… Charles ria, sans vraiment rire en fait, et but son verre d'une traite. Dieu n'est plus avec moi en ce moment mon ami.

\- Ok, fit Erik en vidant la bouteille de vin dans l'évier, je comprends que tu vas mal ! Mais sérieusement est-ce une raison pour se mettre dans cet état Charles ? Erik attrapa son vis-à-vis par les épaules pour lui faire face et planta les yeux dans les siens. La vie continue Charles, que tu le veuilles ou non… C'est moche ce qui t'arrives je suis entièrement d'accord. J'ai été un crétin et Moira… Voilà ! Mais je t'en prie Charles ! Ne m'en veux pas et laisse-moi t'aider

Charles éclata en sanglot. Erik l'accueillit directement dans ses bras, le brun s'accrocha directement à son pull. L'allemand lui caressa tendrement les cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le nez, tout en le berçant doucement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Charles se calma et encercla la taille d'Erik de ses bras. Il colla son visage contre le torse de celui-ci et ferma les yeux. « _Merci Erik_ » lui dit dans un murmure. Erik resserra ses bras autour de lui, profitant de cette proximité soudaine. Il se sentait incroyablement bien, en cet instant, et voulu qu'il dure une éternité. Mais Charles se retira en glissant ses mains sur les hanches d'Erik et lui fit face. Erik le regarda tendrement ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir.

\- Mon Charles est de retour, ria Erik en lui caressant doucement la joue. Soit gentil, rase moi cette vilaine barbe.

Charles ria et se perdit quelques minutes encore dans les yeux acier de son ami.

\- Ecoute, tu n'es pas un crétin. Je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde. Laisse-moi arranger ça, dit-il en désignant la cuisine

\- T'en a pour un bout de temps, ria le blond. On se voit demain ? Notre partie d'échec n'est pas fini.

Le brun lui sourit en acquiesçant et Erik rentra chez lui.

Charles s'affairait dans la cuisine, quel bordel il avait laissé. La visite d'Erik lui avait fait un bien fou. Il sourit à cette pensée. _Que lui arrivait-il_ ? Il s'était senti étrangement bien dans les bras de l'allemand. La seul raison pour laquelle il avait craqué n'était pas lié au fait qu'il avait foutu Moira dehors ou bien qu'elle l'ait trompé. Non, _il était content de voir qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un._ Et ce quelqu'un était Erik. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu lui faire plus de bien en ce moment, c'est pour ça qu'il avait craqué. Cette semaine avait été étrange pour lui, bien sûr il avait de la peine pour ce qui était arrivé mais, bizarrement, il en fut soulagé que cela se termine comme ça. Il avait été lié à Moira mais son départ ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Il avait commencé à boire en même temps qu'il avait arrêté de prier, le lendemain de son départ. Toute sa vie avait été dictée selon les principes de la Bible, et pour la première fois il avait besoin de se détacher de tout ça. Et ça lui avait fait un bien fou ! Jamais, il ne s'était senti comme ça aussi… _Libre !_ Il s'était laissé aller à toute sorte de choses interdites en temps normal. Et un soir, il s'était laissé submerger de pensée et d'images jusqu'alors inconnu. _Il avait imaginé Erik, lui murmurant des mots doux au creux de son oreille, il se voyait lui ôter sensuellement ses vêtements et découvrir son anatomie. Il s'était vu prendre Erik en bouche et avait jouis dans son pyjama quand Erik avait hurlé de plaisir._ La Bible nous dis que toute activité homosexuelle est un pêché. Mais Charles n'en avait que faire. Sa plénitude après la jouissance n'avait jamais égalé quoi que ce soit qu'il n'ait ressenti jusque-là. Et il voulait recommencer, même si les pêcheurs n'accéderont jamais au royaume de Dieu. Ça en valait la peine, il en était convaincu. Face à Erik, il perd tous ses moyens et plus rien ne deviens rationnel. Depuis qu'Erik était entré dans sa vie, ce sentiment de bien-être l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il oubliait son dévouement envers Dieu avec lui et ça ne le dérangeait en aucun cas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé avant cette soirée. Il voulait à nouveau rêver d'Erik sans avoir honte. Il le voulait, oui, _il voulait succomber à Erik Lensherr_.

* * *

Il avait besoin de sortir, prendre l'air et réfléchir aux idées qui l'envahissait. _Charles_. Sa proximité dans la cuisine l'avait complétement bouleversée et, surtout, l'avais conforté dans son idée. Il voulait encore le sentir près de lui, il avait ce besoin de le protéger. Un sentiment nouveau l'envahissait de tout son être et… _l'effrayait_. Il s'était alors retrouver dans un bar branché du centre-ville d'Oxford. Le bar était plein à craquer. Des étudiants. Beaucoup trop d'étudiant à son gout. Mais le scotch était bon. Alors il en recommanda un autre, puis encore un autre. Quand il l'aperçu, il avait avalé d'une traite son verre et faussa compagnie à la rousse au décolleté vertigineux qui le collait depuis le début de la soirée, à son grand damn. En aucun cas il devait rester là. Mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà scotché à lui. Il essaya de la repousser mais cette femme avait sacrément de la force. Elle puait l'alcool

\- Moira, tu devrais rentrer chez toi

\- Je n'ai plus de chez moi, gloussa-t-elle, et c'est uniquement de ta faute, dit la brune en tapant son index contre son torse, tu as bousillé mon mariage, tu as bousillé ma vie et

\- J'espère que tu rigoles, coupa Erik, c'est toi qui t'ai mis dans cette merde Moira ! Pas moi, toi toute seule ! Si quand tu m'as sauté dessus ce soir-là, j'avais une idée des dégâts que ça aurait pu te causer et du mal que ça aurait fait à Charles, jamais je ne t'aurai touché ! Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, tu es unique responsable de la situation!

La claque magistral que lui administra Moira électrisa tout son corps.

\- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles, dit-il en massant sa joue, Charles mérite mieux que toi. Tu as trahi sa confiance, il allait te donner sa vie entière et toi, tu lui mentais !

Il se précipita vers la sortie du bar, la rue était animée. Vu l'heure et le quartier, c'était tout à fait normal. Il s'apprêta à traverser la rue quand Moira lui attrapa le bras et le retourna

\- On n'en a pas fini Erik ! cria-t-elle

\- Si bien sûr que si ! Tu peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même ! Je ne regrette en rien d'avoir tout avoué à Charles, Hurla-t-il en se dégageant de son emprise

\- Mais je l'aimais, cria Moira de plus belle avant de s'effondrer au sol

Quelques secondes passèrent, les gens commençaient à se retourner. Moira sanglotait comme une gamine de 5ans à genoux, par terre. Erik s'abaissa pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Je n'ai aucune pitié pour toi, tu as cherché ce qui t'arrive.

Il l'aida tout de même à se relevé et, quand il se décida à la quitter pour de bon, il senti une pression dans son dos qui le fit voler tout droit sur la route. « Je te déteste » fut les dernière paroles qu'il entendu. Et ce fut le choc. _Brutal_.

* * *

Tout, absolument tout autour de lui était devenu flou. Les bruit, les cris, les voix, les médecins, tout.

Il se voyait attraper le bras de l'ambulancier et murmurer son nom. _Charles_. Il avait senti la main de l'ambulancier aller dans son pantalon. Il avait entendu des bribes de conversation. Et l'ambulancier lui avait gentiment sourit "ne vous inquiétez pas".

Et il avait à nouveau succombé à son inconscient. _Persuadé que tout irai bien_.

Il ne ressentait à présent aucune douleur, plus rien. Il arrivait à respirer à plein poumons, il avait plus mal et il n'avait plus autant de sang sur lui. Il se sentait tellement bien. Et pourtant, il était toujours là dans cet hôpital. Les médecins couraient et criait dans tous les sens et personne ne faisait attention à lui. Il s'avança vers un attroupement de médecin qui s'était fait en peu de temps. _Et il l'aperçu_. Charles. Le visage décomposé, les larmes envahissait ses joues. Il voulut aller le réconforter mais des médecins l'avait attrapé "nous allons nous occuper de lui Monsieur, ne rester pas la!"

Erik se trouvait à présent dans une autre pièce, avec toujours autant de médecin. Il aperçut Charles, celui-ci était derrière une vitre transparente qui donnait sur la pièce. Il s'approcha de la vitre et fit face à lui, de toute évidence il ne le voyait pas.

Erik se retourna et compris. _Son corps et son esprit n'était plus en parfaite symbiose_. Et il s'aperçut, la, allongé avec tous ses médecins autours. Ils se parlaient beaucoup trop vite entre eux et il ne comprenait rien à leur charabia de médecin.

La panique le submergea quand soudain les machines se mirent à faire un bruit désagréable et les personnes autour de lui s'activèrent encore plus. "On le perd, ramener les palettes" cria une femme blonde. Alors voilà, se dit-il, c'est comme ça que ça va se finir? S'il devait mourir maintenant, il voulait le voir une dernière fois. Il regarda en direction de la vitre.

Charles était déchaîné. Il tapait ses poings sur la vitre tout en criant.

 _Une décharge l'envahit_.

Et toujours ses machines incessante.

Charles pleurait et criait encore plus fort. Les médecins censés le raisonner avait abandonné.

 _Une deuxième décharge_. Rien.

Charles avait posé ses mains endoloris sur la vitre. Erik souri et le regarda droit dans le les yeux. Il posa sa main sur la vitre, face à celle de Charles. Il pouvait mourir maintenant que ses yeux bleus azur le fixaient. Il aurait cette dernière image gravé dans sa rétine. Et surtout, il avait compris le sentiment qui l'habitait.

 **Il était amoureux**.

Et soudain il sentit une dernière décharge lui envahir le corps entier le faisant quitter ses si beaux yeux.

Était-ce fini?

* * *

Bon… Je vous rassure, la suite arrivera assez vite : )

J'espère que ça vous a plu : )

Et, je ne sais pas vous, mais moi _j'adore faire passer Moira pour une petite ...garce_ ;D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

Voila donc la suite! : )

J'ai mis un petit coup d'accélérateur à tout ça ; )

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Présence de Lime ( Enfin... Si on peut dire ça comme ça, à vous de me dire :D )

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Erik remarqua tout de suite Charles endormi sur une chaise à droite de son lit. Il remarqua également toutes ses machines qui étaient reliés à son corps par des fils. Il essaya de se relevé mais tout son torse le fit grogner de douleur. Un médecin entra au même moment.

\- Ne bougez pas trop Monsieur Lensherr, dit-il en chipotant à diverse machines

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Vous vous êtes fait renverser par une voiture, dit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Vous aviez de nombreuses lésions internes en arrivant à l'hôpital. Votre corps n'a pas supporté le choc et votre cœur s'est arrêté. Mais tout s'est bien passé, fit-il en souriant, nous vous avons opérer et réparer tout ce qui avait à réparer.

\- Alors pourquoi j'ai si mal non de dieu !? cria-t-il

Il entendu hoqueter à côté de lui et remarqua que Charles était désormais réveillé.

\- C'est normal, fit le médecin calmement, vous avez plusieurs côtes fêlés et les antis douleurs que nous vous avons administrés ne font plus effet. Je vais y remédier.

Il partit et revenu quelques secondes après avec une seringue remplie d'un liquide transparent qu'il enfonça dans un des tubes auquel il était relié. Au bout de quelques secondes, plus aucune douleur n'était présente et il put enfin se relevé.

\- Merci… Dites, dans combien de temps je peux sortir ?

\- Je dirais d'ici 2-3 jours si votre état le permet. Nous allons devoir faire encore quelques examens juste pour s'assurer que tout va bien.

\- Parfait, Merci docteur.

\- Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance Erik, fit le médecin avant de s'éclipser

\- Comment te sens-tu? Dis Charles en s'asseyant au pied de son lit

\- Beaucoup mieux maintenant, souri Erik

\- Tant mieux... J'ai eu très peur, tu sais...

Erik souri encore plus, l'inquiétude de Charles était palpable et ça lui plaisait. Il se dégagea un peu sur le côté, pour faire de la place

\- Viens-la, dit-il en tapotant la place de libre.

Charles se leva, encore un peu fébrile de toutes ses émotions, et s'installa près de lui.

\- Hé, tout va bien, le rassura Erik en lui prenant la main, je vais bien!

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement?

\- Une dispute avec... _Ton ex fiancée,_ fit Erik au bout de quelques secondes

\- Ho... D'accord, fit Charles en retirant sa main

\- Aller, l'important c'est que je vais bien, d'accord? Oublions la maintenant...

Charles baissa les yeux vers le sol, le fait de savoir que c'était à cause de Moira qu'Erik avait failli y laisser sa vie ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et puis, pourquoi ils étaient ensemble, se demandait-il? Un étrange sentiment l'envahit, il ne voulait pas les savoir à 2. En fait, _il ne voulait savoir personne avec Erik_. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue et ferma les yeux immédiatement à ce contact.

\- Tu penses trop Charles, ria Erik après que son ami ait rougit, comme à son habitude.

Charles planta ses yeux dans les siens. Erik s'était relevé afin d'être assis et à la même hauteur que Charles. Sa main droite était toujours posée sur sa joue qu'il caressait délicatement du bout des doigts. La dernière fois qu'il avait rencontré ses yeux bleus de si près, il avait décidé de ne pas mentir. Autant continuer sur cette lancée, se dit-il. Il se sentait tellement attiré par cet homme qui le regardait, la bouche entre ouverte.

- _J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser_ , murmura enfin l'allemand

\- Alors fais-le, souffla-t-il aussi vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé

Erik s'était rapproché instinctivement de lui, il lui attrapa délicatement le menton, l'invitant à se rapprocher également. Leur visage se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Erik sentait le souffle irrégulier de Charles sur ses lèvres, celui-ci avait déjà les yeux clos, savourant ce moment.

\- Monsieur, retentit une voix, il y a quelques examen à pa..

Charles avait directement tourne la tête, rouge comme une tomate

\- Ho, excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé, s'embrumât l'infirmière

\- Ce n'est rien, fit Charles en se levant, je vais y aller. Repose-toi bien, dit-il à l'adresse d'Erik

Il se pencha et posa un doux baiser juste à la commissure des lèvres de l'allemand. Il sourit et partit. Cette fois ci, il était heureux de constaté que c'était Erik qui avait rougis face à ce geste..

* * *

Le sentiment de plénitude qui régnait en lui ne l'avait jamais habité jusqu'à présent. Il se sentait complètement désamorcé et ça lui plaisait énormément. Il repensait à cette main qui lui avait attrapé le menton, au geste qui aurait logiquement suivi et rougit face à cette pensée. Il était sur la route de l'hôpital, Erik pouvais rentrer et lui avait demandé de venir le chercher. Une boule dans son ventre apparut en se demandant comment devait-il le saluer. Juste un "bonjour"? _Un baiser_? Une accolade amicale? Il secoua la tête. Comment une personne, _un homme qui plus est_ , pouvait-il lui faire cet effet la? À lui? _Partisan de Dieu_. On lui a toujours dis que c'était contre nature. Un homme qui aime un autre homme, jamais. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi. Si bien que la bible méprisait les homosexuels, lui, n'avait jamais rien eu contre eux. Il a été élève dans l'idée de suivre tout ce qui disait la Bible, point. _Comment avait-il pu laisser un livre lui dicté toute sa vie_? Charles remettait toute sa foi en question. Était-ce un test que lui envoyait le tout puissant? Il était, à la fois, complètement perdu mais il avait également l'impression de s'être enfin trouver. Était-ce là, sa vraie nature ?

Quand Charles arriva à l'hôpital, un médecin était avec Erik et celui-ci lui appliquait de la crème sur son torse laissant à Charles le plaisir de voir son torse musclé. Erik le remarqua et le dévora du regard ce qui provoqua un effet immédiat chez Charles.

\- Monsieur vous m'écouter?

\- Oui oui, dit Erik qui avait reporté son attention sur lui, la crème matin, midi et soir. Et les ibuprofènes si j'ai trop mal.

\- Monsieur, fit le médecin à Charles, veillez à ce qu'il se soigne bien.

\- J'y compte bien, souri Charles

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous Mr Lensherr, dit-il en lui serrant la main, et merci pour la dédicace de ma femme!

\- Avec plaisir!

Une fois le médecin sorti, Erik se rhabilla pendant que Charles l'attendais dans le couloir le temps qu'il rassemble ses affaires.

\- Merci beaucoup, fit Erik une fois les portes d'ascenseurs fermées, d'être la... Pour moi

Charles lui répondît par un sourire qui fit fondre son vis à vis. Et doucement, Erik le poussa contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et, après 2-3 secondes d'hésitation, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin dans un doux et simple baiser. Le "thing" de l'ascenseur retentit et ils durent se séparer. Erik, de sa main libre, caressa doucement la joue rosi de Charles.

\- Je ... Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, fit le brun timidement

Le trajet jusqu'à chez eux fut silencieux.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, fit Erik après que Charles se soit garé

\- Ho non non, tu n'as pas à l'être... C'était très bien, répondit Charles qui triturait ses doigts

\- J'aimerai recommencer

Charles rougit et rencontra les yeux de l'allemand. Ce regard avait suffi à convaincre Erik qu'il pouvait à nouveau goutter à ces lèvres incroyablement douces. Il effleura sa joue de ses doigts et plaça sa main derrière la nuque de Charles pour l'inciter à se rapprocher. Alors qu'il était sur le point de pouvoir à nouveau succomber à ses lèvres, il aperçut Alex se rapprocher

\- Ho merde Alex, fit Erik en se réinstallant

Alex était à présent devant la voiture et se dirigeait vers la portière d'Erik. Celui-ci sorti suivi par Charles.

\- Ho merde! S'écria Alex.

\- Je suis vivant, ria Erik

\- Aller viens la, fit Alex en écartant ses bras

Erik n'était pas tactile pour un sous mais avec Alex _c'était différent._ Malgré son jeune âge, il était incroyablement mature et Erik l'appréciait pour ça. Erik se blottit dans ses bras et lui tapota amicalement le dos.

\- Ho, fit il en se détachant, je te présente Charles, mon nouveau voisin et ami. Charles, Alex mon manager

\- Salut, souri Alex en lui serrant la main

\- Salut, fit Charles, je crois que je vais vous laisser tranquille, dit-il à Erik, à plus tard

Et timidement Charles déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Erik et rentra chez lui

\- Mais tu rougis ma parole, rigola Alex, je croyais que t'étais pas brancher mec. Si t'as changé d'avis, fait moi signe

Alex avait ponctué sa phrase d'un clin d'œil aguicheur qui fit rire Erik qui se rappela que ses côtes n'étaient pas dans un bon état.

* * *

Charles avaient passé la journée à appeler les différentes organisations qui l'aidait à organiser le mariage et, le plus dur, les invités pour prévenir de son annulation.

A 22heures, celui-ci soupira en raccrochant avec son dernier invité de la liste.

Il se décida à prendre un verre de vin rouge afin de se détendre au mieux. Quelle journée! Et quelle matinée surtout, se dit-il. Le désir qu'il avait éprouvé quand les lèvres d'Erik avaient touché les siennes était incomparable à tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. C'était tellement différent, tellement inattendue et tellement... _bon_! Il avala d'une traite son verre quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer. Il sourit bêtement en espérant que ce soit l'objet de ses pensées.

Et, en effet, Erik se tenait debout devant lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit que l'allemand s'était rue sur ses lèvres en l'entraînant dans le salon. Charles avait posé ses mains directement sur les hanches d'Erik et répondait plus que favorablement à ce baiser. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui demanda à prolonger plus le baiser en demandant accès à sa langue, ce qui ne se fit pas attendre. Erik avait gémit de plaisir à ce nouveau contact. Leurs langues se lièrent et dansèrent un ballet des plus endiablé. Ils durent se séparer tant ils manquaient d'air. Erik colla son front à celui de Charles en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je pensais à toi, commença Erik, et je ne pouvais pas aller dormir sans t'avoir… vu

\- _Sauté dessus_ je dirais, fit Charles en riant

Erik caressa doucement la joue de Charles, ce dernier profitant pleinement de ce geste.

Au bout de quelques minutes dans cette position, Erik posa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du brun et murmura un " _bonne nuit_ " avant de s'éclipser.

Bien qu'un peu frustré, Charles se dit que c'était mieux comme ça. Face à Erik, il perdait tous ses moyens et même si il voulait céder, au point où il en était, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

* * *

Il n'avait pas vu Erik de la journée pourtant il savait qu'il était là. Il était encore fragile et il ne pouvait aller nulle part. Mais, au lieu de passer pour un barge qui s'attache trop vite, il avait préféré vaquer à ses occupations. Mais quand 19h sonna, il ne put s'empêcher d'y aller. Au moins voir si tout va bien. _Juste ça_.

Mais quand personne ne lui répondit, il commença à s'inquiéter. Il se rappela la cachette de ses clés et décida de rentrer après quelques minutes d'attentes. Il trouva Erik, allongé dans le canapé de son bureau.

\- Hello, fit Charles après avoir toquer timidement

Erik s'assit difficilement en se frottant les yeux

\- Charles? Dit-il étonné, tout va bien? Quelle heure est-il?

\- Il est 19h, je me demandais comment tu allais, s'embrumât le brun

\- Ho je comptais passer te voir mais ma sieste a été plus longue que prévu, ria Erik qui grimaça ensuite suite à la douleur provoquée

\- Tout va bien? S'inquiéta Charles qui s'était rapproché

\- Oui enfin non, fit Erik, tu peux prendre ma pommade qui se trouve sur le bureau s'il te plait.

Charles prit la pommade alors qu'Erik enlevait son haut. Charles sentit le rouge lui monté au joues quand il lui demanda de l'aider, ce qui fit sourire l'allemand. Il s'exécuta en passant par ses clavicules et descendit le long de son torse afin de soulager la douleur de ses côtes. Charles ne put s'empêcher de voir à quel point il était beau et musclé et le touché était un vrai délice. Une fois tout bien étalé, Erik le remercia d'un chaste baiser.

\- Tiens, dit le brun en se levant, c'est quoi ça?

Il passa son doigt sur une farde d'un certain âge qui ornait une étagère de son bureau

\- Ce sont des brouillons pour mes livres, fit Erik en se rhabillant, j'aime que tout soit bien classé.

Après avoir eu la permission de jeter un œil, Charles remarqua que tout était classé par nom de protagoniste

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à écrire une histoire entre 2 femmes ou 2 hommes? Osa Charles en continuant à feuilleter

\- Et bien, commença Erik

\- Ho, le coupa Charles, _James et Michael_? J'ai ma réponse, ria ce dernier, voyons voir..

Il retira le petit dossier de la farde, la rangea dans l'étagère et commença à lire en silence.

\- Qu'en penses-tu? Fit Erik qui s'impatientait face au silence de son vis à vis

\- J'aime beaucoup... Je cherche un moment plus... _Intéressant_ , ria Charles

Après quelques minutes de silence, Charles souria et entrepris de lire tout haut l'histoire

" _Michael attendait patiemment, assis dans son canapé préférer du salon. Il revoyait les images de sa dernière nuit avec James et se sentit tellement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Quand il rentra enfin de son entretien, James lui adressa le plus merveilleux des sourires et vins s'assoir à califourchon sur ses jambes lui offrant un baiser des plus passionné. La nuit s'annonçait longue._ "

Tout en lisant la dernière phrase, Charles s'était diriger vers Erik et s'était, comme dans l'histoire, mis à califourchon sur l'allemand. Il posa les feuilles et alla directement coller sa bouche à celle de son ami. Erik mis ses mains derrière la nuque du brun afin de mieux prolonger le baiser et timidement demanda accès à sa langue.

\- Comme ça? Demanda Charles après avoir mis fin au baiser

\- Je n'imaginais pas aussi ... _passionné_ , souffla Erik

\- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de suite à ton histoire?

\- Je n'avais pas l'inspiration, ria Erik, mais je pense l'avoir trouvé maintenant

Il s'attaqua à son cou en entreprenant de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Charles frissonna et poussa légèrement Erik afin de lui retirer son pull à col roulé. Il déposa de doux baiser sur le torse endolori de l'allemand qui gémit face à ce geste. Apres avoir ôté lui-même la chemise de Charles, Erik posa sa tête sur son torse au niveau de son cœur.

\- Que fais-tu? Dis celui-ci en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Charles, lui répondit Erik en le regardant dans les yeux. _J'ai terriblement envie de toi_... Mais tu es si… si pur et

\- J'en ai envie aussi, le coupa Charles avant de couvrir sa bouche de baisers

Ce dernier s'attaqua à la boucle de la ceinture de l'allemand qui eut du mal à retirer son jeans vu la position. Charles se leva et remarqua avec plaisir qu'Erik était déjà bien excité à travers son boxer

\- Je le veux Erik, dit Charles en enlevant sa ceinture. _Je perds toute notion avec toi,_ continua-t-il en retirant son pantalon, _et je m'en fiche complètement_! Je veux goûter au plaisir charnel avec toi, je veux ressentir le moindre contact de ta peau sur la mienne. Je te veux. Entièrement.

Une fois en boxer, il se réinstalla à califourchon sur l'allemand qui posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il poussa légèrement dessus afin que leur 2 sexes, toujours emprisonné dans leur boxer, se rencontrent; ce qui leur arracha un gémissement à tous les 2. Erik passa ses mains dans son dos et cala son torse contre le sien.

\- Allons-y doucement alors, _par étape par exemple_ , souffla Erik dans le creux de son oreille

\- D'accord, répondit-il directement, alors je suis prêt pour la première étape!

Erik souria et attrapa la nuque du brun afin de lui offrir un profond baiser. Charles, lui, faisait rouler son bassin contre le sexe d'Erik qu'il sentait plus que bien à travers son vêtement. Ce dernier s'attaqua à son torse, plus particulièrement à ses petits boutons qui pointait vers le haut. Charles, les mains poser sur la tête d'Erik afin de prolonger ses baisers sur son torse, accéléra le mouvement de ses hanches contre celles d'Erik, leurs sexes se frôlant parfaitement à présent. La pièce se remplit de gémissement plus prononcé à mesure que Charles accélérait. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait, si c'était bien fait. Mais il ne pouvait ; _ne voulait_ pas s'arrêter. Ces gestes avaient l'air désordonnée et absolument pas coordonnée mais les halètements d'Erik contre son cou lui firent comprendre que l'allemand devait certainement être dans le même état. C'était si nouveau et _tellement bon_. Dans un dernier mouvement, Erik attrapa les hanches du brun et poussa un dernier coup plus fort, ce qui les firent jouirent tous deux instantanément dans leur boxer respectif. Charles s'écroula doucement sur Erik. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées. Blotti contre son torse, Charles souriait en faisant des dessins imaginaires sur ses pectoraux pendant qu'Erik lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes

\- Oui, fit Charles en se relevant. Je … Je n'ai pas l'habitude, rougit ce dernier

\- C'était _parfait_ , dit Erik avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Et si, continua ce dernier, on commandait une pizza?

Charles acquiesça avec vigueur.

Apres des dizaines et des dizaines de tendres baiser et la proposition d'Erik à rester dormir, Charles se décida à rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Erik n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il ressentait. Depuis le début, Charles ne le laissait pas indifférent et jamais il aurait pensé que c'était réciproque. Il aimait user de son charme auprès de son ami et le voir rougir à la première occasion. Ce qu'il a vécu ce soir avec lui était tout simplement magique. Incomparable. Et pourtant, il avait de quoi comparer… _L'amour avec un homme_. Il n'y avait jamais pensé. Jamais. Mais avec Charles ça paraissait tellement _évident_. Mais il était complètement tétanisé à l'idée d'aller contre les convictions de Charles. Même si celui-ci lui avait bien démontré qu'il n'y était pas contraire, il ne voulait en aucun cas aller trop vite, le "souillé", lui qui vient d'un monde totalement différent... Il voulait faire les choses petit à petit, découvrir ces nouvelles choses aussi bien pour lui que pour Charles, à bon rythme. En fait, avec Charles, il voulait quelques choses de sérieux. Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Jamais.

 _Jamais il n'était tombé éperdument amoureux._

* * *

\- _Pardonnez-moi mon père car j'ai pêché_

\- Raconte-moi tout mon enfant, entendit Charles à travers le confessionnal

\- J'ai commis des actes impures seul et avec quelqu'un d'autre... Commença Charles la voix tremblante. J'ai des pensée plus qu'obsolète pour cette personne et j'ai peur des sentiments qui naissent en moi. J'ai toujours placé Dieu en priorité dans ma vie, toujours aidé l'église dans le besoin et aider mon prochain. Mais, ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me rend pas la pareil. J'ai été trahi. Souillé. Humilié. Et Dieu n'a pas été là. _Alors j'ai pêché_. Et, je ne peux pas promettre que ça ne va pas recommencer. J'ai tellement aimé ça

\- Mon enfant, commença le Prêtre après quelques minutes de silence, Dieu ne condamne pas les pêcheurs

\- _J'ai pêché avec un autre homme_ , le coupa Charles

\- L'Eglise ne condamne pas l'homosexualité en tant que telle. Fit le prêtre après quelques secondes, l'homosexualité n'est pas un choix volontaire, mais un état de fait, une donnée de la réalité psychosexuelle. L'Église catholique distingue les " _tendances_ " et " _actes_ " homosexuelles. Dans ton cas, mon fils, soupira le prêtre, ton acte est jugé désordonné. Je ne peux te donner l'absolution

\- Je ne suis pas venu chercher le pardon de Dieu, fit Charles, Dieu m'a abandonnée. _Et je l'abandonne à mon tour mon Père_. J'avais besoin de me confier... Une dernière fois.

Charles se leva, posa sa chaîne ornée d'un crucifix sur le banc et s'en alla s'en même se retourner.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui.

* * *

Mmmh.. Voila voila!

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis_ : )


End file.
